Etwas erwacht
by Apophis1
Summary: Snape wird Death Eater und damit nicht fertig.... lest einfach
1. Snape, Diener seines Lords

Disclaimer: alles nix mir, alles jkr. (Habt ihr euch schon mal überlegt, wie GENIAL das Harry Pooter Universum ist, dass es so die Phantasie der Menschen anregt, dass es nur auf ff.net über 71.000 Geschichten dazu gibt? Also ich bin dafür, dass man JKR den Orden des Merlins, erster Klasse verleiht.)  
  
Inhalt: Warum Snape Death Eater wird und warum er zum Spin für Dumbledore wird.  
  
Ich muss gestehen, keine wirklich neue Idee, nur meine Sicht der Dinge. Ich hoffe die Geschichte ist einigermaßen lesbar, hab sie in einer Nacht runtergeschrieben, sie in den PC zu bringen ist leider viel zeitaufwendiger.  
  
Also wer den zweiten Teil Lesen will, muss reviewen, da ich sonst davon ausgehe, dass es niemanden interessiert und ich mir die zeit sparen kann sie in den PC zu tippen. *g*  
  
---------------------  
Etwas erwacht  
  
1. Snape, Diener seines Lords  
  
Es war Vollmond, auf einer Lichtung in einem abgeschiedenen Wald standen schwarz verhüllte Gestalten im Kreis. Keiner sagte ein Wort oder bewegte sich aus dem Kreis, sie schienen auf etwas oder jemanden zu warten. Ab und zu spiegelte sich das Mondlicht auf den weißen, totenkopfähnlichen Masken, die alle Anwesenden trugen.  
  
Eine Gestalt stach aus der Menge heraus, sie war zwar auch in schwarz gekleidet, aber nicht in den uniformähnlichen Umhängen der anderen und sie trug auch keine Maske. Trotzdem war keine Regung in dem Gesicht zu erkennen und nicht einmal die Augen schienen lebendig, sie glichen schwarzen Tunneln, die noch nie ein Lichtstrahl erreicht hatte. Jemand, der ihn gut gekannt hätte, hätte trotzdem bemerkt, dass er nervös war und seine Hände immer wieder verschränkte und löste. Aber niemand kannte ihn und so bemerkte niemand seine Nervosität.  
  
Noch nie hatte sich jemand die Mühe gemacht, ihn kennen zu lernen. Es war so viel einfacher diese düstere, schwarzhaarige Gestalt mit ihrem Zynismus als arroganten Bastard abzuschreiben. So hatten es schon seine Schulkollegen gemacht. Sie hatten ihn verspottet und verletzt oder noch viel schlimmer, einfach ignoriert.  
  
Er konnte nichts dafür, dass er schon in der ersten Klasse mehr Flüche kannte als jeder andere. Sein Vater hatte sie ihm quasi eingeprügelt, genauso wenig wie er etwas für seine schwarzen Haare und Augen konnte. Es war so einfach ihn als schlechten Menschen abzustempeln, viel einfacher als dieses traumatisierte Kind zu verstehen zu versuchen.  
  
So war seine gesamte Schulzeit verlaufen, von allen gehasst, gefürchtet und unverstanden. Seine anfängliche Suche nach menschlichen Kontakt wurden als hinterhältige Plane abgetan, niemand traute ihm Gefühle zu. Irgendwann glaubte er sogar selbst, dass er keine Freundschaft oder Gefühle verdiente.  
  
Er verbannte jede Gefühlsregung aus seinem Gesicht, niemand sollte sehen, dass ihre Beleidigungen ihn tief verletzen. Er sperrte seine Bedürfnis nach menschlicher Nähe tief ihn seinem Inneren ein und vergaß diesen Kerker. Gemeinsam mit seinen Gefühlen verlor er auch den Glauben an die Welt.  
  
Die einzige Regung, die er sich noch erlaubte war Haß. Haß auf alle, die ihn sofort als arroganten Bastard abgestempelt haben - also Haß auf die ganze Welt. Und er fing selbst an zu glauben, dass er ein schlechter Mensch sei.  
  
- Das war auch der Grund warum er in dieser Nacht in diesem Kreis stand.  
  
Er sollte bald jemanden kennen lernen, dem es egal war, das er sich in den Dunklen Künsten so gut auskannte, jemanden der es sogar gut fand, jemand der seine Fähigkeiten zu schätzen wusste, anstatt seine Neugier mit Drohungen und Strafen zu bremsen.  
  
Er was immer fasziniert gewesen von den Dunklen Künsten und die Macht, die in ihnen lag. Einerseits sicher durch seine "Erziehung" von seinem Vater, aber auch seine Geist war davon eingenommen. Wenn die Weiße Magie an ihre Grenzen stieß, fingen die Möglichkeiten der dunklen Seite gerade erst an. Warum sollte er seine Fähigkeiten durch so etwas wie Gut und Böse einschränken lassen? Nur weil die Welt es wollte? Die Welt, die ihn nie zu verstehen versucht hat und ihn sofort verurteilt hat. Nein, er dachte gar nicht daran!  
  
Heute würde er endlich Lord Voldemort kennen lernen, er würde ihm Macht geben und seine Neugier befriedigen können. Dann würde er wirklich gefürchtet werden, dann brauchte er sich nicht mehr in dunklen Ecken verstecken und hoffen, dass ihn niemand bemerkte und verprügelte. Natürlich wusste er sich zu wehren, er hatte es auf die harte Tour gelernt, aber gegen mehrere Angreifer konnten ihn nicht mal seine guten Reflexe und sein Wissen über die Schwachstellen des menschlichen Körpers helfen. Aber das war ab heute vorbei, er würde endlich die Macht erhalten, die ihm zustand.  
  
- Eine Bewegung in der Mitte des Kreises ließ ihn aus seine Gedanken aufschrecken. Lord Voldeort war erschienen und alle anwesenden Death Eater warfen sich auf die Knie und küssten den Saum des schwarzen Umhangs des Lords. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte, also sank er ebenfalls auf die Knie um Voldemort nicht zu verärgern und wartete was passieren würde.  
  
Lucius Malfoy hatte etwas von einer Prüfung erwähnt, um sich würdig zu erweisen. Lucius Malfoy war auch ein Grund warum er heute hier war, mitten im Wald kniete und ihm kalter Schweiß vor Erregung und Nervosität den Rücken hinunter rann. Malfoy war ein paar Jahhre älter als er und hatte seine Fähigkeiten, besonders sein Gespür für Zaubertränke, früh erkannt und für sich genützt. Er hatte das große "Vergnügen", wie Malfoy es immer ausgedrückt hat, sich um sine Hausaufgaben zu kümmern und manche Tränke für den persönlichen Gebrauch für Malfoy zu brauen.  
  
Malfoy wollte den talentierten jungen und von Haß zerfressenen Mann natürlich nicht seinem Lord vorenthalten und natürlich hoffte er auf eine angemessene Belohnung. Aus diesem Grund hatte er für das heutige Treffen mit Lord Voldemort arrangiert, dass sein "Projekt" anwesend sein dürfte.  
  
"Ah, ich sehe wir haben ein neues Gesicht unter uns", sagte eine zischelnde, leise Stimme, die doch jede lärmende Menschenmenge sofort zum Schweigen gebracht hätte.  
  
Schwarze Schuhe erschienen in seinem Blickfeld. Die Macht die vom Träger dieser Schuhe ausging war überwältigend, sie war fast greifbar. Angst verdrängte zum ersten Mal seit langem den immerwährenden Haß in ihm. Es war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er noch zu anderen Gefühlen außer Haß fähig war. Was ihn wiederum in Erstaunen versetze. Die bloße Anwesenheit des Dunklen Lords ließ ihn vor Angst zittern, wie mächtig war Voldemort überhaupt? Er war sich jetzt sicher die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Eine so mächtige Kreatur könnte endlich seine Neugier befriedigen, seinen Durst nach Anerkennung und Macht löschen.  
  
"Steh auf und sieh mir in die Augen, ich möchte wissen, ob du s wert bist, mein Diener zu sein." Diese gefährlich leise Stimme ließ ihn erneut vor Angst erzittern.  
  
Er zwang seine weichen Knie sein Gewicht zu tragen und stellte sich aufrecht hin und hoffte sein Gegenüber würde seine Unsicherheit nicht bemerken. Er hob den Kopf und sah in zwei stehend rote Augen, die ihn aus dem Dunklen der Kapuze anfunkelten. Sie schienen sich in sein Innersten zu brennen, bis auf den Grund seine Seele. Er fragte sich, ob er überhaupt noch so etwas besaß oder ob sie schon lange abgestorben war, nachdem er beschlossen hatte seine Gefühle zu verdrängen.  
  
Dieses Gefühl, das sein Inneres nach außen gekehrt wurde, war mehr als unangenehm, aber er wandte seinen Blick nicht ab, das wäre ein Zeichen für Schwäche gewesen. Aber ein Death Eater war stark, zeigte weder Gefühle noch Schwäche. Und er wollte sich als würdig erweisen, einmal wollte er irgendwo dazu gehören.  
  
"Ja, ich sehe du hast Mut, Severus Snape, und dein Freund", Voldemort blickte kurz den Death Eater, der neben Snape stand an, "sagte mir, dass deine Fähigkeiten außerordentlich sind, vor allem was Gifte und Flüche angeht."  
  
Snape entspannte sich etwas, der Dunkle Lord schien angetan von ihm zu sein, vielleicht hatte er endlich seinen Platz in der Welt gefunden.  
  
"Nun, sehen wir, ob du es wirklich wert bist, ein Death Eater zu werden." Voldemorts Stimme war wieder zu einem gefährlich leisen Flüstern geworden. "Crucio."  
  
Bevor Snape überhaupt den Sinn des letzten Satzes verarbeitet hatte, traf ihn ein unglaublich großer Schmerz, so eine absolut reine Qual, dass er den ganzen Körper in gleicher Weise angriff. Die Muskeln, die scheinbar von seinen Knochen fliehen wollten, gaben nach und er wand sich am Boden, während sein Blut in seine Andern kochte und sein Herz zu explodieren schien. Auch seinem Kopf ging es nicht besser, sein Gehirn fühlte sich an als versuchte es sich auszudehnen , um seinen Schädel zum Zerspringen zu bringen. Aber kein Schrei kam über seine Lippen, er würde jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen. Er konzentrierte sich auf seinen Hass und die Belohnung, die er erhalten würde, wenn er sich als würdig erwies. So plötzlich wie der Schmerz gekommen war, ließ er auch wieder nach.  
  
"Ich sehe du hast den Cruciatus-Fluch schon mal gespürt", stellte Voldemort sachlich fest, so als hätte er gerade ein interessantes Experiment gemacht und keinen Menschen so gequält, dass er sich wie ein Wurm auf dem Boden wand. Aber vielleicht war es für den Lord wirklich nichts anderes als ein Experiment oder ein netter Zeitvertreib.  
  
Mühsam versuchte Snape wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und seine schmerzenden Lungen mit Luft zu füllen. "Mein Vater hat strenge Ansichten in der Erziehung mit Kindern, aber im Vergleich zu euch, mein Lord, waren es nur unbeholfene Versuche."  
  
"Nicht nur außergewöhnlich widerstandsfähig, sondern auch noch schlau in seiner Wortwahl. Ja, die Freund hatte Recht, du wirst ein guter Diener werden."  
  
Snape hatte es geschafft, er hatte den Lord zufriedengestellt! Endlich hatte er seinen Platz in der Welt gefunden. Den Schmerz und die Angst hatte er schon verdrängt, darin hatte er ja jahrelange Übung. Stolz stand er nun vor seinem neuen Meister, bereit ihm bis in die Hölle zu folgen und darüber hinaus.  
  
"Streck deinen linken Arm aus!"  
  
Als die Hände von Lord Voldemort den Ärmel seiner Robe zurückstreiften, durchlief Snape ein kalter Schauer. Irgendwo in seinem Inneren, vielleicht war seine Seele doch noch nicht abgestorben, schrie etwas, schrie als würde es sterben. Plötzlich hatte Snape ein schreckliches Bild vor Augen: Überall Blut und Leichen und in der Mitte der Leichen stand eine schwarz verhüllte Gestalt. Es war er selbst, besser gesagt ein wahnsinniges Alter Ego. Die Augen quollen aus seinen Augenhöhlen, sein ganzes Gesicht war blutig und er lachte, während Blut aus seinem Mund strömte. Schnell verdrängte er dieses schreckliche Bild und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit statt dessen wieder auf Voldemort. Dieser hatte inzwischen seinen Zauberstab genommen und einen Totenkopf mit einer Schlange auf seinen Unterarm gezeichnet, während er Morsmordere flüsterte.  
  
"Schwörst du mir ewige Treue? Schwörst du mir mit deinem Leben zu dienen?"  
  
Snape blickte Voldemort wieder in die Augen. "Ich schwöre euch ewige Treue, meine Fähigkeiten und mein Leben gehören euch, mein Lord." Stolz war in seiner Stimme zu hören. Während seiner Worte hatte der Totenschädel angefangen zu leuchten und brannte sich in seine Haut. Tief in Snape schrie etwas noch mal verzweifelt und gequält auf und verstummte dann abrupt, etwas zerbrach in diese Moment in seinem Inneren. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch lag in der Luft, aber dieser Schmerz war nicht sehr schlimm, sein Stolz war größer und er verzog keinen Muskel in seinem Gesicht, und sollte es sehr lange nicht mehr tun.  
  
"Enttäusche mich niemals, die Folgen wären sehr unangnehm für dich." Flüsterte der Lord, als sich Snape auf die Knie warf um den Saum des Umhangs seines Meisers zu küssen.  
  
'Niemals', dachte sich Snape, 'niemals werde ich den einzigen enttäuschen, der mir eine Chance gegeben hat.' Während sich Snape wieder erhob und er von dem absolut neuen Gefühl des Stolzes und des Akzeptiertseins überwältigt wurde, wandte sich Voldemort den restlichen Death Eatern zu, um ihre Missionen zu besprechen.  
  
"Lucius, du wirst dich mit Severus um diesen Auror Blair und seine Familie kümmern, er war recht aufdringlich in letzter Zeit."  
  
Lucius verneigte sich vor Voldemort. "Ja, mein Lord"  
  
Severus, der noch etwas verwirrt war von der Fülle der neuen Eindrücke tat es dem Death Eater gleich und wollte Lucius folgen, der den Kreis verließ, um sich zu dem Haus des Aurors zu apparieren.  
  
"Severus!", zischte der Lord, als sich der Genannte gerade abgewandt hat, um Lucius zu folgen, "Ich habe noch etwas für dich!"  
  
Snape wappnete sich gegen den Schmerz, der sicher gleich folgen würde und drehte sich zu seinem Meister um. Anstatt des erwarteten Zauberstabs hatte er aber einen schwarzen Umhang und eine Maske in den Händen, die "Death Eater Uniform".  
  
"Bald wird meine Macht so groß sein, dass der bloße Anblick eines Death Eaters das Ministerium und die Menschen in Angst und Schrecken versetzt, aber noch müssen wir vorsichtig sein und uns bedeckt halten. Trage die Maske mit Stolz und vergieß nie, wem du Treue geschworen hast."  
  
Ehrfürchtig nahm Snape Maske und Umhang und zog sie an, sie passten perfekt. "Ich werde sie mit Stolz tragen, mein Lord." Der Death Eater verbeugte sich und folgte dann Lucius, um gemeinsam zum Haus des Aurors zu apparieren.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Es waren keine Schutzzauber auf dem Haus zu finden. "Bald werden sie nicht mehr so sorglos sein," sagte Malfoy mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. "Ich lasse dir den Vortritt, schließlich ist es deine Bewährungsprobe."  
  
Snape ging zur Haustür, die natürlich versperrt war. Aber ein Death Eater und genau das war er jetzt, dachte er stolz, ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten. Ein einfacher Fluch genügte, um die Tür krachend aus den Angeln fliegen zulassen. Schnell begaben sich beide Männer ins Haus um nach dem Schlafzimmer zu suchen.  
  
Snape blieb vor der Tür stehen, hinter der er das Schlafzimmer vermutete, er fast seinen Zauberstab fester und versuchte seinen keuchenden Atem zu beruhigen. Er würde seinen Lord und Meister nicht enttäuschen, er würde endlich einmal nicht versagen. In dem Moment, wo er die Türe öffnen wollte, würde sie von innen aufgerissen und ein völlig überraschter Auror in Boxershorts und mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand stand einer furchteinflößenden großen schwarzen Gestalt gegenüber. Bevor er überhaupt daran denken konnte, seinen Stab zu heben, hörte er eine kalte Stimme ganz ruhig "Avada Kedavra" sagen. Der grüne Blitz konservierte den erstaunten und überaus dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem nun toten Gesicht.  
  
Snape hatte soeben einen Menschen getötet, irgendwie erwartete er, das diese Stimme in ihm wieder schrie. Aber sie blieb stumm stellte er erleichtert fest. Schnell riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken und wandte sich der Frau des Aurors zu, die verzweifelt auf dem Nachttisch nach ihrem Zauberstab suchte. Mit einer lässigen Bewegung richtete er seinen eigenen Stab auf sie, genoss wie sich ihre Augen weiteten, nicht vor Abscheu oder Ekel, sondern vor Angst und sprach das zweie Mal in seinem Leben dies beiden kleinen, aber tot bringenden Worte aus. Endlich hatte er Macht, nun würde ihn niemand mehr verspotten oder verprügeln, jetzt war er es, der die Menschen bestrafen konnte.  
  
Mit Triumph, aber äußerlich unbewegten Gesicht betrachtete er seine ersten zwei Opfer. Die Frau mit angstverzerrtem Gesicht und der ach so tolle Auror mit einem dümmlichen Ausdruck, der nun bis in alle Ewigkeit auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen war. 'Nein, nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit,' korrigierte sich Snape in Gedanken, 'nur bis die Maden diesen Abschaum endgültig vom Antlitz der Erde getilgt haben.'  
  
Ein Schrei ließ Snape von seiner Betrachtung aufschrecken, schnell verließ er das Zimmer und folgte dem schrei, der nun immer gequälter klang. Malfoy hatte den jugendlichen Sohn der Familie entdeckt und quälte ihn gerade mit dem Cruciatus Fluch. Snape hatte die beiden entdeckt und betrachtete voller Abscheu, wie Malfoy dieses Kind sinnlos quälte. 'Er ist ein zukünftiger Auror', rief er sich in Gedanken zur Ordnung, trotzdem konnte und wollte er Malfoy nicht länger zusehen.  
  
"Seine Eltern sind tot, beende es und lass uns von hier verschwinden, bevor jemand merkt, das etwas nicht in Ordnung ist." Weder seine Stimme noch sein Gesicht ließen erahnen, wie er in seinem Inneren gegen das Gefühl des Ekels für Malfoy ankämpfte.  
  
"Du hast beide umgebracht? Gut! Der Lord wird mit dir zufrieden sein. Avada Kedavra." 'Und mit mir, weil ich ihm so jemanden fähigen gebracht habe', fügte Malfoy in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
Beim Verlassen des Hauses überprüfte Malfoy noch schnell das Schlafzimmer, sicher ist sicher, und beschwor dann das Dunkle Mal, das gleiche Zeichen, wie auf ihren Unterarmen, um der Welt zu zeigen, dass Voldemort keine Feinde duldete. Beide nickten sich kurz zu und verschwanden mit einem leisen Plopp.  
  
Als Snape nach Hause kam, war er noch immer ganz außer sich und fand keinen Schlaf. Einerseits vom Schmerz des Cruciatus, der nun wieder anfing sich bemerkbar zu machen, andererseits vom Gefühl der macht und des Stolzes. Etwas was er sich immer gewünscht hatte aber bis jetzt nicht gekannt hatte.  
  
Nur dieses Mitleid, war es überhaupt Mitleid, mit dem gequälten Jungen bereitete im Unbehaben. Zu Töten machte ihm nichts aus, aber diese Schreie hatten seinen Magen zum rebellieren gebracht. Er verdrängte diese Gedanken und beruhigte seinen Magen damit, dass er sich vornahm nie zu quälen und immer schnell zu töten.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Die folgenden Monate vergingen schnell. Er wurde regelmäßig von Voldemort gerufen, erhielt Aufträge und führte sie immer schnell und exakt durch. Auch seine Dienste als Giftmischer, wie ihn der Lord inzwischen nannte, wurden häufig in Anspruch genommen. Endlich konnte er seine Fähigkeiten nutzen und er braute immer wieder neu Gifte, tödlichere, schnellere, leisere.  
  
Da er beschlossen hatte schnell zu töten und keines seiner Opfer zu quälen und er auch ihre Schreie nicht ertragen konnte, wenn einer seiner "Kollegen" die Opfer quälte, ohne dass sich sein Magen umdrehte, war er immer als Erster am Ort des Geschehnes und tötete ohne zu zögern. Das brachte ihm den Ruf besonders grausam und rücksichtslos zu sein ein. Und durch sein Talent in Sachen Giften stieg er sehr schnell in der Hierarchie der Death Eater auf. Auch Voldemort war sehr eingenommen von seinem Diener und gab Snape acht und Wissen um seine Neugierde zu befriedigen.  
  
Voldemort wusste aber auch, dass Menschen mit zuviel Macht gefährlich waren, deshalb widmete er sich seinen engsten Anhängern auch mit besonderer Aufmerksamkeit, was in seinem Falle hieß, mit Schmerzen. Aber so oft der Lord auch den Cruciatus anwendete, sein Giftmischer war der einzige, der nie schrie. Irgendwie fand Voldemort es lustig, die Grenzen seines Giftmischers auszutesten. Aber Snapes Fähigkeiten und Wissen über Tränke und seine Rücksichtslosigkeit seinen Opfern gegenüber machte ihn wertvoll für seinen Meister und er würde ihn nicht wegen etwas Belustigung umbringen.  
  
Er erwartete Snape jeden Augenblick von einem Auftrag zurück, dann könnte er sich etwas amüsieren.  
  
Snape hatte den Auftrag seines Meisters nicht ausführen können, da die Auroren zufällig in der Gegend eine Übung abgehalten haben und nun wurde er für seine Inkompetenz bestraft. Zwei neue Death Eater waren an Ort und Stelle von den Auroren gefangen genommen worden, Snape hatte es nur knapp geschafft den Flüchen auszuweichen und zu apparieren. Aber der Wut des Lords konnte er nicht entkommen. Voldemort war sehr wütend, weil sein bester Diener versagt hatte und er auch noch zwei vielversprechende Death Eater verloren hatte.  
  
"Crucio"  
  
Der Schmerz traf Snape jedes Mal wie ein körperlicher schlag, sein Blut kochte, seine Muskeln verkrampften sich und versuchten von seinen Knochen zufliehen. Am Anfang hatte er gedacht, mit der Zeit würde er sich an den Schmerz gewöhnen, dass er nachlassen würde. Aber er tat es nicht, der Schmerz schien höchstens schlimmer zu werden.  
  
Nur sein Haß hielt ihn davon ab zu schreien. Snape konzentrierte seine ganzen Gedanken auf dieses eine Gefühl, seinen Vertrauten und ständigen Wegbegleiter. Er haßte das Ministerium, die "gute" Seite, die voller Vorurteile ihm gegenüber gehandelt hatte. Er haßte die Auroren, die ihn töt sehen wollten. Dieser Haß gab ihm die Kraft, nicht zu schreien. Sein Haß war der einzige Fixpunkt in seinem Leben, auf seinen Haß konnte er sich verlassen, er würde ihm immer Kraft geben. Auch diesmal ließ Voldemort von Snape ab, , bevor er schrie. Sein Haß hatte ihn stark bleiben lassen.  
  
"Ich erwarte das nächste Mal etwas mehr Einsatz", zischte der Lord ihm zu, bevor er deapparierte.  
  
Langsam versuchte Snape seine verkrampften Muskeln zu lösen, ein sehr schmerzhafter Prozeß. Auch Schmerz war inzwischen sein ständiger Wegbegleiter Gefühl, wie sein Haß, beide beruhigend vertraut. Er sammelte seine Kraft um endlich diese kalte Lichtung zu verlassen und nach Hause zu apparieren.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Die Monate vergingen, einer wie der andere. Snape tötete, mischte Gift und die Macht von Voldemort nahm beständig zu.  
  
Oberflächlich schien alles unverändert in Snapes Leben zu sein, aber tief in seinem Inneren erwachte etwas wieder langsam zum Leben, sein Gewissen. Er tötete noch immer schnell, aber er genoß es nicht mehr, er fing an sich dafür zu verabscheuen. Er tötete jetzt nicht mehr nur so schnell, um seinen Opfern Qualen zu ersparen, er ertrug auch ihre Blicke nicht mehr. Früher hatte er die Angst seiner Opfer genossen, jetzt fühlten sich ihre Blicke wie Speere an, die ihn durchbohrten, schlimmer als jeder Cruciatus.  
  
Er musste sich nach jeder Mission übergeben, er konnte nichts mehr essen und im Schlaf verfolgten ihn seine Opfer und klagten ihn an. Er war Schuld an ihrem Tod! Er hatte sie umgebracht auf Befehl einer wahnsinnigen Kreatur. Wie konnte er jemals stolz aus sein Mal gewesen sein? War er so jung und dumm gewesen? War er so verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Anschluß und Akzeptanz gewesen, dass er sein Leben einem Massenmörder gegeben hatte?  
  
Während der langen schlaflosen Nächte dachte Snape über sein Leben nach, wie es verlaufen wäre, hätte er diesen schweren Fehler nie gemacht. Sein Leben wäre vielleicht einsam gewesen, aber er könnte jetzt mit gutem Gewissen schlafen. Sein Gewissen, er dachte er hätte es damals, in der Nacht seines größten Fehlers, endgültig verloren. Aber es hatte sich zurückgemeldet, war immer stärker geworden, ließ ihn nicht mehr schlafen oder essen. Wie viel leichter wäre sein Leben ohne es?  
  
Er hatte probiert sein Gewissen in Alkohol zu ersäufen oder mit bestimmten Rauschtränken, aber es hatte nicht funktioniert. Es hatte nur zu Fehlern auf seinen Missionen geführt, Fehler die Voldemort hart bestraft hatte. Also hatte er den Versuch wieder aufgegeben und er musste sich weiterhin mit den Opfern in seinen Träumen beschäftigen. Sie klagten ihn an, jede Nacht, manche sahen ihn nur vorwurfsvoll an andere schrieen oder weinten.  
  
Sein Haß auf die Gute Seite, die ihm immer Kraft gegeben hatte, hatte sich nun gegen ihn gewandt. Er haßte sich selbst, für seine Taten, für seine Fehler, am meisten dafür, das er einmal wirklich an Voldemort und seine Überzeugungen geglaubt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht mehr im Spiegel ansehen, sein eigener Anblick verursachte ihm Übelkeit! Jetzt verstand er die anderen, die Gute Seite. Sie hatten vom Anfang an Recht gehabt, sie hatten ihn durchschaut, bevor er sich selbst durchschaut hatte. Er hatte die anderen immer für dumm gehalten, für voreingenommen, festgefahren in ihren Vorurteilen. Dabei war er es gewesen, der sich geirrt hatte.  
  
Vielleicht hatte er gar kein Recht mehr zu leben. Wenn sie in ihrer Einschätzung über sein wahres Wesen Recht hatten, dann hatten sie auch Recht als sie ihn als wertlos bezeichneten, als Über , dass vernichtet werden muß. Vielleicht sollte er die Welt von sich selbst befreien. Es würde ihn niemand vermissen, er hatte keine Freunde, er hatte noch nie welche gehabt. Dann konnten seine Opfer ihn endlich bestrafen, wie sie es jede Nacht androhte und wie er es verdiente.  
  
Bevor Snape seine Gedanken umsetzen konnte, wurde er wieder von Voldemort gerufen, um einen Auftrag auszuführen. Er sollte zwei neuen Death Eatern zu ihren ersten "Trophäen" verhelfen und sich dabei etwas im Hintergrund halten, schärfte ihn der Lord ein.  
  
Nun stand er wieder vor einem einsamen Haus und sollte töten. Während der Death Eater in ihm noch mit seinem Gewissen kämpfte, hatten die beiden jungen Death Eater schon das Haus gestürmt. Widerwillig folgte er den beiden, vielleicht konnte er ja noch eine gute Tat vollbringen, bevor er sich selbst richtete. Ein Leben zu retten würde an seiner Schuld auch nichts mehr ändern, aber er wollte wenigstens einmal in seinem Leben etwas richtiges tun. Aber er war zu spät, die Death Eater hatten die Bewohner schon getötet.  
  
"Gut gemacht, ihr könnt jetzt gehen." Seine Stimme klang wie immer, kalt und emotionslos, auch in seinem Gesicht konnte man nichts lesen. Er verließ sich nicht auf die Maske, er hatte sich seine eigene Maske geschaffen. Die beiden gingen scherzend aus dem Haus, ließen das Dunkle Mal erscheinen und apparierten.  
  
Snape hielt es nicht mehr neben den Toten aus, sie blickten ihn klagend an. Er stürmte aus dem Haus und rannte in den nahen Wald, er rannte immer weiter, er rannte vor seinen Opfern davon, er rannte vor sich selbst davon. Nach ein paar Kilometern brach er schluchzend zusammen.  
  
So konnte er nicht mehr weiter machen, ohne Essen, ohne schlaf, ohne Selbstachtung. Er fühlte nur noch seine Schuld und seinen Haß auf sich selbst. Sein Entschluß stand fest, er würde Selbstmord begehen. Aber er wollte einmal in seinem Leben etwas richtig machen. Nichts konnte seine Taten wieder gut machen, aber er konnte dafür sorgen, dass Voldemort geschwächt würde. Er was ein enger Vertrauter des Lords, er würde die Namen der ihm bekanten Death Eater der guten Seite verraten.  
  
Aber wem? Das Ministerium würde ihn nach Askaban sperren ohne ihn anzuhören. Es saß im Schnee ohne die Kälte oder die Näße zu bemerken und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Wer würde ihm zuhören und glauben?  
  
'Dumbledore' hörte Snape eine Stimme sagen, was sie in seinem Kopf? War es nicht die Stimme, die in jener Nacht seines Fehlers geschrieen hatte? Er wusste es nicht, aber es war ihm auch egal.  
  
Dumbledore war die Lösung! Er war der einzige Zauberer den Voldemort fürchtete. Er nannte ihn zwar einen alten Narren, aber das war nur Täuschung. Snape kannte Voldemort gut genug, um seine Lügen zu durchschauen. Dumbledore war auch der einzige Lehrer gewesen, der Snape gegen seine Mitschüler verteidigt hatte, der ihn ermutige hatte seinen Weg zu gehen und der versucht hatte ihm eine Zukunftsperspektive zu geben.  
  
Dumbledore hatte damals versucht ihm zu helfen, vielleicht würde er ihn wenigstens anhören und ihm vielleicht sogar glauben. Er was Snapes letzte und einzige Hoffung auf das Gute in der Welt.  
  
Er kämpfte sich auf die Beine, was durch seinen am Boden festgefrorenen Umhang und der Tatsache, dass er seit langem weder richtig geschlafen noch gegessen hatte, er erheblich erschwert wurde. Als er endlich stand, sammelte er seine Kräfte ein letztes Mal und apparierte an die Grenze von Hogwarts, um seiner einzigen Hoffnung zu begegnen.  
  
----------------  
  
So das war Teil 1, wer den 2. Teil zu Gesicht bekommen will, muss reviewen. Lob lässt den Autor wachsen und ich fühl mich so klein *g* Schimpfe ist dem Autor egal, da nur die Harten durchkommen, so wie Master Snape Kritik macht den Autor besser und ich erreiche JKR Niveau, ich weiß, geht nicht, aber Träume darf man wohl haben.  
  
Also ich hoffe auch Reaktionen. 


	2. Snape, Spion seines Freundes

Zuerst einmal ein Danke an die lieben Leute, die mir reviewt haben und denen ihr es verdankt die Geschichte fertig lesen zu können:  
  
Mystical Selena, Miss Shirley-Blythe, tau, sympathex  
  
Ihr habt mich wirklich motiviert, mich mit der Tastatur abzuquälen.  
  
A/N: So, es hat leider etwas länger gedauert (immer diese ablenkenden Prüfungen nebenher)aber nun hab ich es geschafft, den 2. Teil einzutippen, mit ein paar neuen Dumbledore-Szenen. Ich hoffe dadurch ist es nicht zu unübersichtlich geworden.  
  
also just read, ach ja und reviews nicht vergessen  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Disclaimer: alles JKR, nix mir, nur mein kranker geist  
  
+++++++++++  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Snape, Spion seines Freundes  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Wieder schien der Vollmond, wie damals in jener verhängnisvollen Nacht. Nur diesmal schien sein Licht sanfter, tauchte die Umrisse des Schlosses in sein helles Licht und gab dem Schloss einen geheimnisvollen Glanz. Es wirkte so ruhig und friedlich und es war sein letzter Anker, der Snape am Leben hielt, um einmal in seinem Leben etwas richtig zu machen.  
  
Snape kämpfte sich durch den hohen Schnee, der die Wiese zwischen dem Verbotenen Wald und dem Schloss bedeckte. Niemand hatte einen Weg freigeschaufelt, warum auch? Niemand ging in den Wald, schließlich war er nicht umsonst verboten. Er konzentrierte seine letzten Kräfte darauf, die Schule zu erreichen. Wenn er jetzt hinfallen würde, hätte er nicht mehr die Kraft aufzustehen. Dann würde er hier erfrieren, ohne dass sein Leben oder Tod den kleinsten Sinn gehabt hätte.  
  
Snape war so konzentriert auf das große Tor, dass er die beißende Kälte nicht wahrnahm, vor die ihm sein durchnässter Umhang nicht schützen konnte. Er merkte nicht wie der hohe Schnee in seine Stiefel eindrang und seine Zehen erfrieren ließ. Er konzentrierte sich nur darauf, einmal in seinem Leben nicht zu versagen.  
  
Im schien es eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis er das Tor erreicht hatte. Es schien sich von ihm weg zu bewegen, ihn zu verhöhnen und zu verspotten. Er gehöre hier nicht her, seine Anwesenheit sei eine Beleidigung für dieses ehrwürdige Schloß, er solle zurückkehren in seinen Gulag, um still und leise zu verrotten. Ja, das Tor hatte Recht! Er verdiente keinen Platz auf dieser Welt.  
  
"Aber ich habe noch etwas letztes wichtiges zu erledigen." Snape war sich nicht bewusst, dass er den Verhöhnungen des Tores laut geantwortet hatte. Zu tief war er in seinen Gedanken versunken, zu laut die Stimmen seiner Opfer.  
  
Endlich hatte er das Tor erreicht, es war genauso groß und einschüchternd wie er es als Schüler in Erinnerung hatte. Zu diesem Ort war er mit Hoffung gekommen, Hoffnung endlich Freunde zu finden und seine Fähigkeiten entwickeln zu können. Aber diese Hoffnung war schnell erloschen, seine "Schulfreunde" hatten Snape schnell als hinterhältigen Bastard abgestempelt und er hatte sie gehasst dafür.  
  
Aber jetzt als er seinen Erinnerungen nachhing, spürte er keinen Hass mehr auf sie. Sie hatten Recht gehabt, von Anfang an! Es wäre besser für ihn und die Welt gewesen, wenn ihn damals der Werwolf erwischt hätte. Wie viele Menschen wären dann heute noch Leben? Ja, damals hatte es ihn geschmerzt, dass alle beteiligten Personen einfach so davon gekommen sind, ohne Strafe. Es hatte seinen Hass nur weiter verstärkt. Es ist allen egal gewesen, dass er sterben hätte können. Snape war ja nur ein Übel, dass möglichst schnell vom Antlitz der Erde gelöscht werden musste, besser früher als später. Aber damals hatte es ihn tief getroffen, dass niemand diesen Mordversuch ernst genommen hatte, ihn als Mensch ernst genommen hatte. Es war nur ein harmloser Streich, es ist ja nichts passiert, sagten sie ihm damals. Sogar Dumbledore hatte ihm nicht geholfen. Warum sollte er ihm jetzt helfen, vielleicht sollte er wieder gehen und sich in ein dunkles Loch verkriechen und so sterben wie er gelebt hatte, einsam und voller Schmerzen.  
  
Er wollte sich schon zu gehen anwenden, als plötzlich ein Bild vor seinen Augen erschien. Es war Dumbledore, wie er über eine kleine dunkle Gestalt in einem großen weißen Bett gebeugt war. Snape erkannte sich selbst in der kleinen Gestalt. Seine Hauskollegen hatten ihn wieder einmal verprügelt und als er im Krankensaal aufgewacht war, saß Dumbledore neben ihm und er hatte seine Hand gehalten. Dumbledore wollte von ihm wissen, wer ihm das angetan hatte. Aber man verrät als Slytherin keinen anderen Bewohner des Hauses, schon gar nicht gegenüber einem Lehrer. Snape hatte es ihnen später mit seinen Tränken mehrfach heimgezahlt, aber Dumbledore hatte er kein Wort verraten. Als auch der Direktor eingesehen hatte, dass er aus diesem stillen kleinen Jungen nichts herausbekommen würde, war Dumbledore aufgestanden und hatte sich schon zur Türe gewand, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und den verletzten Jungen mit seinem Blick fixierte. "Wann immer du meine Hilfe brauchst oder einfach nur reden willst, meine Tür steht dir immer offen."  
  
'Seine Tür steht immer offen und er wird dich nicht abweisen.' Wieder diese Stimme in Snapes Kopf. Wurde er langsam verrückt, dass er Stimmen hörte? Hatte sein Gewissen effektivere Wege gefunden, als ihn an Essen und Schlaf zu hindern, um sich bemerkbar zu machen? Snape wusste die Antwort nicht, aber die Stimme hatte ihn in seinem Beschluss bestärkt und Mut gegeben. Er straffte seinen nun gar nicht mehr so kleinen Körper, der noch immer in schwarz gehüllt war und hob seinen Zauberstab: "Alohomora" Die Tür schwang leise auf und Snape trat ein.  
  
Die ganze Halle war weihnachtlich geschmückt. Er hatte sich so sehr von der Welt zurückgezogen, dass er ganz auf Weihnachten vergessen hatte. Aber er hatte dieses Fest so und so nie gemocht. Menschen, die einen das ganze Jahr über geärgert und verspottet haben, heuchelten nun Freundschaft und versuchten nett zu sein. Auf diese falschen Nettigkeiten hatte er gerne verzichtet und er hatte sich zu dieser Zeit noch mehr in sich zurückgezogen und war noch gemeiner zu jedem, der auch nur ein Wort mit ihm wechseln wollte.  
  
Wenigstens würden jetzt fast keine Schüler hier sein und es würde hoffentlich niemand den maskierten Death Eater bemerken, der langsam die Stufen hoch steig, um zum Büro des Direktors zu gelangen. Snape überlegte, wie er reagieren sollte, wenn jemand seine Anwesenheit bemerken würde und wie er überhaupt in das Büro von Dumbledore gelangen sollte. Aus seiner Erfahrung als Schüler wusste er, dass der Gargoyle ein Passwort benötigte, um den Zugang zur Stiege und somit auch zum Büro frei zu geben. Auch die Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten als Passwörter war ihm bekannt, Snape war als Schüler schließlich öfters zum Direktor gerufen worden, auch wenn ihm selten etwas bewiesen werden konnte.  
  
Als er den Gargoyle erreicht hatte und er gerade anfangen wollte alle ihm bekannten Süßigkeiten aufzuzählen, sprang der Gargoyle von allein zur Seite und die Treppe setzte sich in Bewegung.  
  
Snape sprang reflexartig hinter eine Säule, seinen Zauberstab auf die Stelle gerichtet, wo er vermutete, dass bald jemand erscheinen würde und den tödlichen Fluch auf seinen Lippen. Als nach ein paar Sekunden, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, sich immer noch niemand sehen ließ, entspannte er sich etwas und es gelang ihn, den Death Eater wieder in eine dunkle Ecke zu drängen.  
  
Eine neue Welle des Selbsthass durchflutete ihn. So sehr er es auch verabscheute zu töten, war er dazu in diesem Moment bereit dazu gewesen, egal ob Freund oder Feind. Nur weil ihn eine Bewegung erschreckt hatte! Snape hatte abgeschlossen mit der Welt, Frieden mit sich selbst war ein Luxus, den er sich nicht gestattete und er war bereit sein erbärmliches Leben loszulassen. Aber kaum trat eine unerwartete Situation ein, übernahm der Bastard in ihm, der schleimige Diener seines Meisters und wollte töten, um diesen Körper zu schützen. Die Ausbildung als Death Eater war sehr gründlich gewesen.  
  
Wenn er sich nicht einmal selbst unter Kontrolle hatte, sich selbst nicht vertrauen konnte, warum sollte sich jemand anderes die Mühe machen? Er würde heute allem ein Ende machen, aufhören hier Zeit mit unnützen Gedanken verschwenden und stattdessen Dumbledore überzeugen, ihn anzuhören.  
  
Entschlossen betrat er die Treppe, die sich nach oben bewegte, es konnte also gar niemand das Büro verlassen. Aber in seinen überspannten und übermüdeten Zustand hatte er es zuerst nicht bemerkt. 'Vielleicht hat der Direktor statt Passwörter eine Alterslinie eingeführt.' Der logische Teil seines Denkens, dem er auch seine schmerzhaft exakten Erinnerungen an alle seine Opfer verdankte, versuchte noch das Geheimnis der Treppe zu erkunden, als er schon die Türe zum Büro des Direktors erreicht hatte und anklopfte.  
  
Ein gedämpftes "Herein!" erklang, Snape konnte aber nicht feststellen ob es erstaunt klang. Ohne zu Zögern, er hatte heute schon genug Zeit damit vergeudet sich schmerzhaften Erinnerungen zu stellen, betrat er ein großes ovales Büro voller Bilder und heller freundlicher Möbel. Der Raum wurde von einem großen Schreibtisch beherrscht, hinter dem Dumbledore saß, vor ihm lagen diverse Briefe und andere Papiere.  
  
Wenn der Direktor überrascht war einen Death Eater in voller Uniform zu sehen, zu dessen Füßen sich das Wasser des geschmolzenen Schnees sammelte, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Dumbledore betrachtete interessiert die schwarze Gestalt, die mitten in der Nacht Hogwarts betreten hatte. Der schwarze Umhang und die Maske gaben sie als Death Eater aus. 'Aber wie konnte ein Death Eater überhaupt Hogwarts betreten?', dachte der alte Zauberer verwundert. Es gab unzählige Schutzbanne, die ein feindseliges Eindringen verhindern sollten. Andererseits war der Death Eater allein und er wirkte überhaupt nicht gefährlich auf ihn. Der nasse Umhang klebte an seinen Körper, zumindest ging Dumbledore davon aus, dass es auf Grund der Größe ein Mann war. Der Death Eater wirkte trotz des dicken Umhangs ausgezerrt und er schien nicht sehr sicher auf seinen Beinen zu stehen.  
  
Er hatte zwar seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, die aber zitterte, wie Dumbledore bemerkte. Viele hielten den Direktor für leicht verrückt oder senil, aber er war ein sehr scharfsinniger Mensch und auch ein solcher Beobachter. Dieser Mensch wollte etwas sehr wichtiges von ihm, wenn er mitten in der Nacht seinen größten Feind aufsuchte und er würde herausfinden was. Aber noch viel mehr interessierte ihn, wer hinter der Maske steckte. Seine Neugierde war geweckt.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Dürfte ich erfahren wer sie sind und was ich für sie tun kann?" Neugierde war aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören, aber keine Angst. Als wäre es normal für den Direktor spät in der Nacht Besuch von einem Diener seines ärgsten Feindes zu erhalten.  
  
Snape war so verwundert, Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen zu sehen, fast als hätte er auf jemanden gewartet, dass er gar nicht bemerkte hatte, dass er noch die Maske trug. Er betrachtete einfach diesen völlig wehrlosen alten Mann, dessen Zauberstab einen Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Tisch lag. Snape brauchte nur seinen eigenen Zauberstab heben, um den einzigen Zauberer zu töten, den Voldemort jemals gefürchtet hat.  
  
"Haben sie keine Angst, dass ich sie töten könnte?" Keine Emotionen lagen in der Stimme, nur die Kälte, die Snapes ganzen Körper im Griff hatte. Diese Kälte konnte von keinem Feuer vertreiben werden, sie hatte sich tief in sein Inneres gefressen, über Jahre hinweg, vielleicht schon seit seiner Kindheit. Seine einzige Hoffnung auf Wärme war der Tod und die Hölle, die unweigerlich darauf folgen würde.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Diese kalte Stimme gab Dumbledore einen Stich in seinem Herzen, sie klang so hoffnungslos, als hätte der Besitzer dieser Stimme alle seine Gefühle abgetötet und den Willen zum Leben verloren. Aber noch schlimmer war, dass ihm diese Stimme irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Konnte es sein das dieser Mensch Hogwarts als Schüler besucht hatte? Die Maske verdeckte fast das ganze Gesicht und ließ keine Rückschlüsse auf das Alter zu. Auch die starre aufrechte Haltung, die sich der Death Eater bemühte beizubehalten, gab den Direktor keine weiteren Hinweise auf die Identität seines späten Besuchers.  
  
Er musste ihn dazu bringen seine Maske abzunehmen. Sicher, er könnte die Maske einfach wegzaubern, aber Dumbledore hatte das Gefühl, dass der Mann etwas wichtiges loswerden wollte und er sah keinen Sinn dahinter diese Chance so leichtfertig zu vertun und den ohnehin schon mitgenommenen Mann noch mehr zu zumuten.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie gekommen sind, um mich tu töten. Setzen sie sich und nehmen sie die Maske ab, ich sehe gerne das Gesicht meines Gesprächspartners."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Langsam schritt Snape auf den Tisch zu und legte seinen Zauberstab darauf. Dumbledore hatte Recht, er wollte niemanden mehr verletzen oder töten, außer sich selbst. Er musste nur noch seine Informationen weitergeben und dann konnte er sich endlich der Dunkelheit ergeben, die schon so lange in ihm war und nur darauf wartete ihn zu seiner gerechten Strafe zu verhelfen.  
  
Er ließ sich kraftlos in den Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch fallen, wo über viele Jahre hinweg Schüler gesessen hatten und ihre Vergehen gebeichtet haben. Auch Snape würde hier und jetzt beichten, aber er erwartete kein Verständnis, er wollte nur sicher gehen, dass seine Informationen ihr Ziel erreichten.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Dumbledore beobachtete den Mann genau, als er sich seinem Schreibtisch näherte. Zuerst dachte er, er hätte einen schweren Fehler gemacht, da der Zauberstab seines Gegenübers noch immer annähernd in seine Richtung zeigte. Als der Death Eater seine Stab auf den Tisch legte und sich in einen der beiden Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch setzte, wirkten seine Bewegungen so müde und so resigniert, als hätte er mit seinem Zauberstab auch seine ganze Kraft hergegeben. Hatte der maskierte Mann eben noch groß und unnahbar gewirkt, wirkte er in dem Sessel wie ein zerknirschter Erstklässer nach einem misslungenen Streich. Dumbledores Gefühl, dass dieser Mann hier einmal Schüler war, wurde immer stärker. Welcher seiner ehemaligen Schützlinge saß nun vor ihm, bei welchen Schüler war seine Unterstützung und Hilfe nicht ausreichend gewesen, um ihn vor der Dunklen Seite zu bewahren?  
  
++++++++++  
  
Der Direktor würde ihm nicht glauben, wenn Snape sein Gesicht nicht zeigte, auch wenn er den Triumph in Dumbledores Gesicht nicht sehen wollte, wenn der alte Mann bemerkte, dass die "Guten" mit ihrer Einschätzung seiner Person doch Recht gehabt haben.  
  
Widerwillig schlug er die Kapuze seines Umhangs zurück und nahm die Maske ab. Innerlich wappnete er sich gegen den Triumph, den er sicher war, gleich zu sehen zu bekommen, oder vielleicht auch Ekel und Abscheu, die er schon so gut kannte. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und hob dann den Kopf, um Dumbledore in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Fettiges und verfilztes Haar hing ihm ins Gesicht, die bleiche kränklich gelbe Haut spannte sich über die eingefallenen Wangen wie über einen Totenschädel. Die schwarzen Augen konnte nicht einmal das Licht des Feuers erreichen, sie waren völlig glanzlos und stumpf. Sie glichen zwei endlos tiefen Tunneln. Auch im Gesicht war kein Leben zu erkennen, es war genauso eine Maske wie die Death Eater Maske, nur konnte sie nicht so einfach abgenommen werden.  
  
Dumbledore vergaß kurzzeitig zu atmen. Das war nicht das Gesicht eines Lebenden, es glich eher einem Zombie. Sogar die Augen waren tot. Wie schrecklich war Voldemort, dass er seinen eigenen Anhängern so etwas antun konnte? Aber diese Augen und die schwarzen Haare erinnerten den Direktor an einen Schüler. Ein kleines düsteres Kind, dass immer um alles kämpfen musste und dass keine Freunde hatte, um ihn zu helfen. Konnte er es wirklich sein? Dieser Schüler, der nie aufgegeben hatte, der immer um seine Würde gekämpft hatte und sich nie geschlagen gegeben hatte. konnte dieser gebrochene Mann derselbe sein? Welche schrecklichen Dinge hatte er erlebt und getan, um seinen Glauben an sich zu verlieren und den letzten Funken Lebenswillen aufgegeben zu haben?  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Severus?" So viel Mitgefühl und Traurigkeit schwang in dieser Frage, die eigentlich eine Feststellung war, mit. Mit Abscheu und Triumph wäre Snape fertig geworden, aber diese freundlichen blitzblauen Augen, die in sein Innerstes zu sehen schienen und das Mitgefühl, das in der Stimme lag, trafen ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Er konnte diesem Blick nicht standhalten. Es war zu ungewohnt für ihn etwas anderes als Ekel oder Angst in einem Gesicht zu sehen, egal ob das Gesicht eines Death Eaters, eines Opfers oder sein eigenes war.  
  
"Was ist passiert?" Diese sanfte Stimme ließ ihn erschaudern. Er wollte sich in die Arme von Dumbledore werfen, weinen und alles vergessen. Aber das konnte er natürlich nicht tun, er musste es endlich hinter sich bringen. Ihn hatte in seiner Kindheit nie jemand umarmt und getröstet, er würde auch jetzt ohne diese lächerlichen Sentimentalitäten auskommen.  
  
"Sieht man das nicht?", fragte Snape und versuchte seiner Stimme einen spöttischen Klang zu geben. Er versuchte seinen Schutzwall wieder aufzubauen, den Dumbledore mit einem Blick und ein paar Worten so einfach niedergerissen hatte. Aber er hielt seinen Blick weiterhin gesenkt, er wagte es nicht noch einmal den Blick seines ehemaligen Direktors zu begegnen, aus Angst seine Schutzwälle endgültig zu verlieren. "Ich bin ein Death Eater!" Das letzte Wort spuckte er gerade zu aus. "Besser gesagt ich war einer."  
  
Für Snape schien mit diesen beiden kurzen Sätzen alles erklärt. Er war nicht hierher gekommen und über seine verpfuschtes Leben zu reden, sondern um mit seinem Wissen ein paar andere, wertvolle Leben zu retten. Er griff zum Schreibtisch und nahm Pergament und Feder an sich und schrieb mit zitternder Hand eine Reihe von Namen auf.  
  
"Hier ist eine Liste von allen Death Eatern, die mir bekannt sind. Sie haben mir einmal ihre Hilfe angeboten und das ist meine einzige Bitte an sie. Geben sie diese Liste den Ministerium weiter, damit alle nach Askaban kommen."  
  
Snape legte das Pergament zurück auf den Tisch und sah Dumbledore, der noch kein Zeichen der Zustimmung gegeben hatte, noch einmal tief in die Augen. Verzweifelt suchte er nach einer Bestätigung, dass der alte Mann die Wichtigkeit und Richtigkeit dieses Pergaments begriffen hatte. "Versprechen sie es mir!!"  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Dumbledore wandte den Blick nicht von seinem ehemaligen Schüler ab. Er versuchte noch immer den stillen Jungen und diesen verzweifelten Mann als ein und dieselbe Person zu sehen. Aber er konnte sich diese entsetzliche Veränderung einfach nicht erklären. Er wollte ihm helfen, niemand hat so Leben verdient, dass einen so zeichnete, nicht einmal ein Death Eater. Besser gesagt ein Ex-Death Eater, der gerade in seinem Büro sein Wissen aufschrieb, eine Liste aller Death Eater. Das würde dem Ministerium die Möglichkeit zu einem großen Schlag geben.  
  
Severus, der seit dem ersten kurzen Augenkontakt, den Kopf gesenkt hatte, schaute ihn nun wieder an, mit so einer Verzweiflung und Intensität, als würde er Dumbledore als seinen letzten Rettungsring ansehen. Er wollte, nein musste diesem armen Kind helfen. Er wusste noch nicht wie, aber er war überzeugt er würde schon einen Weg finden.  
  
"Ja, ich verspreche es. Und was dich angeht, Severus"-  
  
"Machen sie sich keine Mühe, ich werde meinen Tod nicht dem inkompetenten Ministerium überlassen. Ich vertraue lieber auf mein Talent in der Kunst des Tränkebrauens." Die völlig emotionslose Stimme und die dumpfen Augen ließen Dumbledore einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Was war ihm bloß passiert, dass sein ehemaliger Schüler über seinen eigenen Tod wie über das Wetter sprach. Wie sollte er jemanden helfen, der nicht mehr leben wollte? Er musste ihm eine neue Aufgabe, ein neues Ziel in seinem Leben geben. Aber dazu musste er verstehen, wie er zu diesem wandelnden Toten geworden war.  
Und so stelle er DIE Frage, die Frage die schon seit Jahrtausenden die Menschheit beschäftigte. Die Frage, auf die es Millionen Antworten gab und gleichzeitig keine einzige. Die Frage, die am schwersten zu beantworten war, da sich die Antwort mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich veränderte.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Warum was?" Snape hatte sein Ziel erreicht, Dumbledore würde die Informationen weiterleiten. Er wollte hier nicht mehr herumsitzen und reden.  
  
"Warum willst du deinem Leben ein Ende setzen? Du bist noch so jung!"  
  
"Haben sie mir nicht zugehört?!" Ich bin ein Death Eater, ich habe Menschen getötet!"  
  
"Aber du hast dich geändert, du hast Voldemort den Rücken zugekehrt. Du hast deine Fehler eingesehen und bereut."  
  
"Ja, ich habe meine Fehler erkannt, aber sie können nicht wieder gut gemacht werden. Eine Entschuldigung holt keine Toten ins Leben zurück!" Warum verstand ihn Dumbledore nicht, er hatte keine Entschuldigung oder zweite Chance verdient. Er was ein Mörder, der Abschaum der Menschheit, alle "Guten" wussten es und hatten es ihm auch ins Gesicht gesagt. Warum konnte nicht auch Dumbledore einfach sein wahres Wesen akzeptieren und ihn in Ruhe lassen?  
  
"Jeder macht Fehler, sogar ich. Sie sind da, um aus ihnen zu lernen."  
  
"Manche Fehler sind so groß, dass sie einen zerstören, und viele andere gleich mit."  
  
"Severus,.. bitte erzähl mir, warum du dich Voldemort angeschlossen hast und noch viel wichtiger, warum du dich von ihm angewandt hast. Ich möchte dich verstehen und dir helfen."  
  
"Niemand kann mir helfen, ich verdiene keine Hilfe, nur den Tod!"  
  
"Erzähl es mir, wenigstens damit ich dich verstehe." Dumbledores Stimme hatte nun einen schärferen Unterton, nachdem er mit seinen früheren Bitten keine Antworten bekommen hatte. Er würde nicht so leicht aufgeben. Jedes Menschenleben war kostbar, er musste nur noch den Besitzer davon überzeugen. Das eine einfache Aufgabe zu nennen, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Er musste Severus Handlungen verstehen, wenn er eine neue Aufgabe für ihn finden wollte.  
  
Auch Severus hatte den schärferen Ton gehört und fügte sich nun der Bitte des Direktors, in der Hoffnung dadurch schneller das Büro wieder verlassen zu können, um sich endlich der Dunkelheit zu ergeben. Severus erzählte seine Geschichte, von der "liebevollen" Erziehung seines Vaters bis zum Überfall heute in der Nacht. Er ließ nichts aus, weder seinen Hass, noch seinen Stolz ein Death Eater gewesen zu sein, noch eines seiner Opfer. Die ganze Zeit hielt er seinen Kopf gesenkt und redete mit leiser aber klarer Stimme, so dass Dumbledore jedes einzelne Wort verstand.  
  
Nachdem Severus geendet hatte, wartete er auf eine Reaktion von Dumbledore, auf Worte des Abscheus oder einen Fluch. Vielleicht würde der alte Mann ihn sofort töten, das würde ihm ersparen einen Trank zu brauen.  
  
Dumbledore hatte die Geschichte mit Entsetzen angehört, jeder neue Satz vergrößerte seine Sorgen. Kein Wunder, dass dieses arme Kind auf die falsche Seite gegangen war. Aber auch sein Wille, dieser verlorenen Seele zu helfen, wuchs mit jeder neuen schrecklichen Information die er hörte. Eine Idee fing an in seinen Kopf zu entstehen. Diese Aufgabe würde Severus sicher nicht ablehnen, aber konnte er sie vor sich selbst rechtfertigen?  
  
"Severus, Kind, sieh mir in die Augen."  
  
Dumbledores Stimme war noch immer sanft und mitfühlend. Langsam hob Severus den Kopf und sah den Direktor an, der den jungen Mann voller Verständnis ansah. Er hatte den alten Mann gerade alle seine Morde gestanden, all die dunklen Gedanken, die er in seinem Herzen weggeschlossen hatte, seine ganze düstere Existenz hatte er vor ihm ausgebreitet. Aber dieser Mann sah nicht vor Abscheu weg, wie es der Rest der Welt immer getan hatte, wie Severus es verdient hatte, er sah ihn an, mit Verständnis!  
  
"Ich werfe dir rein gar nichts vor. Ich möchte dein Freund sein, bitte lass mich dir helfen", flehte ihn Dumbledore nun an.  
  
Nicht nur, dass der Direktor ihn noch ansehen konnte, er wollte ihm auch noch helfen und sein Freund sein. Niemand hatte je etwas für Severus getan oder ihn kennen lernen oder sogar sein Freund sein wollen. Nur dieser alte Mann mit den gütigen blauen Augen wollte sein Freund sein, nachdem er ihn kennen gelernt hatte, nachdem er in den Abgrund seiner Seele geblickt hatte!  
  
Tränen fingen an Severus über die Wangen zu strömen, erst bemerkte er es gar nicht. Er hatte schon so lange nicht mehr geweint, er hatte es sich selbst verboten, weil es ein Zeichen der Schwäche war. Aber jetzt strömten die Tränen immer heftiger, er fing an unkontrolliert zu schluchzen.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte er Wärme und spürte eine Berührung. Dumbledore war aufgestanden und nahm Severus in seine Arme, wie ein Vater sein Kind. Er hielt Severus einfach fest, während er weinte und von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde.  
  
Behutsam nahm der ältere dem jüngeren Mann den nassen Umhang ab. Der knochige Körper erschreckte ihn, Severus war nicht einfach nur dünn, er war am verhungern. Noch zwei Wochen und er hätte sich einfach zu Tode gehungert. Dumbledore würde nicht zulassen, dass Severus starb! Er würde nicht noch einmal versagen, wie in der Schulzeit von Severus. Damals hatte er gedacht, dass Severus stark wäre, dass er seinen Weg gehen würde und die harten Worte der anderen Schüler ihn nicht beeinflussen könnten. Wie sehr hatte er sich getäuscht, Severus hatte ihn schon damals mit seiner Maske getäuscht. Dumbledore würde nicht zulassen, dass Severus ihn mit seiner Maske noch einmal täuschte. Er würde versuchen sein Freund zu sein, etwas was sich Severus so sehr gewünscht hatte, aber die bekommen hatte.  
  
Severus weinte noch lange in den Armen des Direktors, an ihn geklammert wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Rettungsring. Die Tränen reinigten seine Seele, schwemmten seinen Hass weg, der ihn so lange begleitet hatte.  
  
Nachdem er sich endlich beruhigt hatte und die dampfenden Schüssel Suppe gegessen hatte, die ihm Dumbledore in die Hand gedrückt hatte, wandte er sich seinem neuen Freund, seinem einzigen Freund zu.  
  
"Was soll ich jetzt machen Direktor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Albus."  
  
Severus sah ihn nur verständnislos an.  
  
"Ich bestehe darauf, dass mich meine Freunde Albus nennen", meinte er lächelnd.  
  
"Du willst noch immer mein Freund sein, Direk- ähm..Albus?", unsicher wie ein kleines Kind sah er Albus an.  
  
"Mehr denn je! Was du nun tun sollst? Dazu hätte ich eine Frage: Warum hast du mir die Namen der Death Eater gegeben?"  
  
"Ich wollte einmal etwas "gutes" tun, als kleine Wiedergutmachung für alles schlechte, dass ich gemacht habe und um weitere schlimme Taten zu verhindern."  
  
Dumbledore zögerte kurz, bevor er weiter sprach. "Wärst du bereit, dass weiterhin zu tun?"  
  
Natürlich, ich werde alles tun, was du willst." Severus war bereit in die Hölle zu gehen für seinen einzigen Freund, der einzige der ihm jemals Wärme und das Gefühl der Geborgenheit gegeben hatte.  
  
"Ich will, dass du zu Voldemort zurückkehrst und mich weiterhin mit Informationen versorgst. Ich will sicher gehen, dass du weißt, dass es nur eine Bitte ist Severus, kein Befehl."  
  
"Ich soll zum Lord zurück und spionieren??" Severus konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Das war schlimmer als die Hölle je sein könnte.  
  
"Es ist nur eine Bitte, du musst es nicht machen", beruhigte ihn Albus.  
  
Sein Freund Albus, der ihn heute so sehr geholfen hatte, brauchte nun seine Hilfe und bat Severus um etwas. Das konnte er einfach nicht ablehnen, egal ob Befehl oder Bitte. Er würde Albus nie in seinem Leben enttäuschen, dass schwor er sich in diesem Moment. "Ich werde töten müssen!"  
  
"Ja, aber du würdest mehr Menschen retten können, sieh es als Wiedergutmachung."  
  
Nichts konnte Severus Taten wieder gut machen, keine noch so gute Handlungen oder noch so großen Schmerzen, aber das konnte Albus nicht verstehen. Er ist nie auf der Seine der Dunkelheit gewesen. Aber er würde Albus nicht enttäuschen. "Ich werde spionieren!" Das leichte Zittern in der Stimme seines neuen Spions entging Albus nicht. Er wusste welche große Bürde er da seinen Schützling zumutete, aber er wusste keinen anderen Weg, um Severus einen Sinn in seinen Leben zu geben, ganz zu schweigen von den vielen Leben, die das Ministerium mit diesen Informationen retten würde können. Albus beruhigte sein Gewissen damit, dass er Severus nicht gezwungen hatte, sondern dass dieser freiwillig zugestimmt hatte.  
  
Sie besprachen noch einige Details des Plans und wie sie am besten ihre Informationen austauschen können, da Severus ja schlecht einfach in Hogwarts apparieren konnte, wenn er etwas erfuhr. Damit würden sie sich beide leichtsinnig in Gefahr begeben.  
  
Als die Morgendämmerung anbrach, hatten sie endlich alles Details ihres Plans besprochen und Severus machte sich auf, um sich erneut der Welt zu stellen. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und fixierte Albus. "Hast du keine Angst, dass ich wieder dem Lord verfalle oder das Ganze nur ein ausgeklügelter Plan des Lords war?"  
  
"Nein, ich vertraue dir voll und ganz!"  
  
Severus brachte gerade noch ein Nicken zusammen, er war zu überwältigt zum sprechen. Albus vertraue ihm. Er war sein Freund und wollte ihm helfen. Glücklich, trocken, mit vollem Magen und mit einer nie gekannten Wärme verließ er das Schloß.  
  
In diesem Moment ging die Sonne auf und der Schnee glitzerte wie Tausenden von Diamanten und gab der ganzen Umgebung etwas surreales. Vielleicht begann jetzt auch für Severus ein neuer glitzernder Tag, mit einer schützenden und wärmenden Sonne, die halbmondförmige Brillen trug.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: So für alle Leute die an ein Happy End glauben, die sollten jetzt aufhören zu lesen. Ich gehöre aber nicht dazu, die Welt ist kein romantischer Platz und ich bin kein romantischer Mensch. Ich sehe meine Hauptfigur (natürlich meine ich JKR Figur *zähneknirsch*) gerne leiden. Ich glaube nicht, dass Snape ein glücklicher Mensch ist, also bekommt er bei mir auch kein glückliches Ende. Ich weiß, ich mein ein sadistischer Mensch. Also alle die meine Meinung teilen, einfach weiter lesen, dauert nicht mehr lange.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Aber manchen Menschen ist einfach kein glückliches Leben gegönnt, und Snape gehörte dazu. Seine Hochstimmung hielt bis zu seinem nächsten Death Eater Treffen an. Dann war er wieder gezwungen zu töten. Diesmal für den guten Zweck, um seine Tarnung zu wahren. Dieses eine Opfer würde mehrere andere Menschen retten. Das waren Ausreden, dass wusste Snape, die seinen Opfern nicht halfen, sie nicht wieder lebendig machten. Mit dem Mord kam auch sein Hass und die anklagenden Stimmen seiner Opfer wieder zurück. Nun hasste er Voldemort, aber auch sich selbst, für seine Leben voller Fehler, für die er nun wohl noch sehr lange bezahlen würde.  
  
Nur in der Nähe von Albus konnte Severus seinen Hass vergessen und das Gefühl auskosten, gewollt und akzeptiert zu werden, um seiner selbst Willen. Aber Albus konnte ihm nicht helfen, wenn er an seinem Schreibtisch saß bis spät in die Nacht und Angst hatte, ins Bett zu gehen, Angst vor den Stimmen seiner Opfer in seinen Träumen.  
  
Albus hatte Severus mit dem Auftrag zu spionieren ans Leben gebunden, es stand ihm nicht mehr zu selbst über seinen Tod zu bestimmen. Es würde Albus schwer treffen, wenn er sich das Leben nahm und es war ein zu einfacher Weg sich seiner Verantwortung zu entziehen, anstatt für seine Taten zu büßen. Er war bestraft mit dem Leben, jede Nacht seinen Opfern zu begegnen und jede wache Stunde von seinem Selbsthass zerfressen zu werden. Er hatte seinen Weg gewählt, nun musste er die Konsequenzen tragen.  
  
+++++++ Ende, diesmal wirklich *g* +++++++  
  
So, das war meine Version, warum Snape Spion wird und warum im Dumbledore so vertraut. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
  
ich würde mich natürlich sehr über reviews freuen, so wie jeder Autor... 


End file.
